


Stitch in the City

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Bad Guy puts Child in Danger, But the good guys fix it, Do not mess with Lilo, Gen, Lilo and Stitch in NYC, Lilo's badness charts, Mild Language, Mostly Comedy, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Reformed Stitch, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is rotten in Lilo's world. She and Stitch are in NYC and in BIG trouble.</p><p>Can the Avengers (and SHIELD) help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Runaway

The Winter Soldier looked at his captive, a ten year old girl of Hawaiian descent. She’s glaring at him as he holds her up parallel to the floor. The people he was working for had found her hiding in the warehouse they were using for a base. His boss, Herr Doctor Not-worth- remembering -his-name, decided that she would be perfect for a test subject. He had injected her with something but made the mistake of turning his back on her. Since she wasn’t restrained she bolted and he had been ordered to capture her. The soldier caught up to her just as she opened up a window.   
  
“If you don't stop being mean,” she said “I'm going to sic my dog on you.”   
  
The Winter Soldier lifted her up and looked her in the eye, raising his eyebrow. His boss was monologuing about what they were going to do with the little girl. He was using words like super soldier, assassin, killing machine and the like. The child ignored the doctor and focused on him. She was surprisingly calm.  
  
 Her lack of fear made him nervous, the kid should be terrified. Instead she seems completely confidant. The Doctor was just going on about pain when the girl shouted out “Stitch! SIC EM!”  
  
Something moved so fast behind him that his hair blew in the wind. This was followed by a loud crash and several pained screams. He turned to look over to where his boss and various minions had been. There appeared to be something vaguely dog sized and blue beating the tar out of the idiots. Several minions and thugs were flung around the room. A few seconds later the “dog” was using the doctor’s own lab table to beat him into the floor.  
  
“NO HURT LILO!” the dog-thing shouted.  
  
The Soldier pinched the bridge of his nose. The operation was supposed to be a simple information gathering trip on the Avengers. But the idiot Doctor had thought that a runaway kid was too perfect an opportunity to waste. And it was now clear that the whole thing had turned into a complete disaster. Time to cut and run.  
  
“YA ne platyat dostatochno dlya etogo” (I'm not getting paid enough for this) The Solider said dryly.  
  
Briefly he considered his options. He could drop the girl and try to run, but the “dog” would likely chase him down. He was contemplating tossing the girl into the air to distract the “dog” when one of the doors blew open.   
  
In rushed Captain America and a group of SHIELD agents.   
  
“Der'mo.”  (Shit)  
  



	2. What have we here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good guys are here!

Captain America looked over the scene in front of him. Hydra agents had been tossed all over the room (some where hanging from the rafters). On his right was a overturned lab table with feet sticking out from underneath it. On his left small blue “dog?” was growling at the only person left standing. The assassin known as the Winter Solder was holding a young girl with his left arm and his gun on the right. He looked like he didn’t know where to point the gun first. The girl was trying hard to kick the Soldier in the ribs.

“Put Lilo down.” bit out the blue dog. 

“Yeah put me down, you big butthead” the girl (Lilo) said striking out with her foot again.

With a heavy accent the man replied “No. You are the only thing keeping your... dog... thing from attacking.”

It said something that when faced with Captain America and a heavily armed swat team, the man considered the blue creature the bigger threat.

\---

Stitch was not a happy genetically engineered weapon. He had gone out to scrounge up some breakfast for himself and Lilo. He was just returning when he heard Lilo shout. He saw red when he realized she was hurt.

He went after the laboratory looking guy first. Rule 87: Evil Mad Scientist types hide behind minions. Don’t let them. He quickly took care of all of the minions flinging them right and left. He then put the scientist guy down. Satisfied that he wouldn’t be getting back up, he turned to the thug holding Lilo.

“Put Lilo Down.” he snarled.

The man, thinking that Stitch wouldn’t attack him if Lilo was his hostage, held her up higher.

Stitch hunkered down and started to growl. His claws ripping through the concrete floor. “Now” he said.

“I will make you a deal” the soldier said “I will release the girl to the Captain and his people will arrest me... and you, dog thing will leave me alone.” (Winter figured it would be easier to escape SHIELD then deal with the dog)

“Who Captain?” Stitch asked. He had been so focused on Lilo that he hadn’t noticed the other humans enter the room. One human, clothed in blue, waved his hand. Stitch gave him a quick inspection. Oooooh. He knew this guy, He and Lilo had seen him on TV. He was a superhero. Captain America. He remembered that the Captain was Nani’s favorite Avenger. The thought of Nani gave Stitch a twinge.

“Ooookay Dooaky, deal.” Stitch waved over to the Avenger. “Help Lilo.” 

Slowly the captain moved into the room. When he got with in range of the man, the soldier lowered Lilo to the ground. Shoving her towards the captain, the man went to his knees and put his hands above his head. Several other men in suits scurried forward to secure their prisoner. The captain leaned down and asked “Are you alright Miss?”

“Ummmmm, Yeah sure. Nothing wrong here.” She replied. It was such an obvious lie the captain didn’t hesitate; he scooped her up and called for a medic. A large red bump took up most of her upper arm.

The next few minutes where very busy. The captain took Lilo over to an ambulance while the suited goons sedated the soldier and took him away. Stitch ran and grabbed his and Lilo’s stuff from their hiding place and then ran back over to be with Lilo. He hopped into the ambulance. 

“Hey, no dogs or whatever you are in the ambulance. Get out” said a suit.

“No.” Lilo and Stitch said in unison. Stitch followed this up with “Stitch stays with Lilo.”

Apparently unfazed by the talking dog the suit replied “Get out of the ambulance.” Stitch repeats “Stitch stays with Lilo.”

Before things escalated a another suit walks up and said in a dry manner “Agent Johnson, I suggest you step back. Of course Stitch is going with Miss Pelekai. I wouldn’t dream of separating them.”

“Coulson, you know these two?”

“Your security level isn’t high enough for this, Johnson, please leave.” The agent left grumbling.

“I must say I’m...perturbed to see you Miss Pelekai. I thought it was agreed that you and your “pet” would stay in Hawaii. While I am pleased to note the city is still standing and we have our left shoes, I wonder what you are doing here.”

Coulson’s eyebrow had gone up a whole centimeter. It was only because Captain America had been working with him for so long that he realized that Coulson was extremely worried. 

“Um, uh, we are on vacation” she said “you know just seeing the sites?”

“Yes I’m sure that abandoned warehouses are absolutely fascinating. I think, Miss Pelekai, you should come with us while we notify your family.” Both the Captain and Coulson noticed Lilo winced.

He said to the ambulance people. “It would be best if Miss Pelekai came us back to the Avengers tower. I suspect she would be better served there then an ordinary hospital.”

He didn’t feel the need to state what an incredibly bad idea it would be to bring Stitch to an unsecured location. 

“Coulson?” The Captain asked.

“I’ll explain in more detail when we get back to the tower. It really is best that we get these two off the streets.”


	3. Coffee and Exposition. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee!

Several Avengers and Coulson sat around the kitchen enjoying coffee and coffeecake.

“Okay let me get this straight” Tony Stark started. “This little blue guy, who is smaller then a dalmatian, is in fact a genetically engineered weapon of mass destruction from outer space.”

“Correct.” Coulson took a sip of his coffee.

“Annnnd someone thought it was a good idea to leave this thing in the care of a small Hawaiian girl.” Tony glanced at Lilo napping on a near by sofa.

“Correct” pause “it has been a very effective strategy up to this point. The island they live on has no large cities to destroy and 626 sinks in water.”

“Stitch.” A voice come from around Coulson’s knees. “Not 626. Lilo not Stitch’s keeper, Lilo Ohana.”

“Ohana means Family.” Added Coulson.

“Coulson. Am I to understand that a major disaster was diverted by a young child adopting what she thought was a dog? That an invasion was simply stopped by hugs?” Natasha chimed in.

At Coulson’s nod she made a face. “That may be one the most disturbing things I’ve ever heard.”

“So if he is so dangerous why isn’t he out creating havoc. I mean the little guy is just sitting here. Eating coffeecake. MY coffeecake.” 

“Good question Hawkeye.” Coulson says. He looks down at Stitch “Care to explain?”

Stitch looks up Coulson and sticks out his tongue. “Nope. Coffee?”

“NO” Coulson says “If anyone gives you coffee, I will personally tase that person, hang them upside down and make them watch C-SPAN.”

Hawkeye blinks. “Right, no coffee for the blue alien. I gonna put that up on the house rules board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was inspired by the mental image of an exasperated Winter Soldier holding a pissed off Lilo at arms length.


	4. Story inpsired by this sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sketch that started this.


	5. More Exposition: Fury Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury reads reports. He really is getting too old for this sh*t.

Director Fury glared down at the reports on his desk as if they had personally offended him. (Which they probably had.)

The first was a report from Hawaii on 626 and Lilo’s family. Agent Pleakley and Dr. Jumba Jookiba had left earth a year ago after all of Jumba’s experiments has been rounded up. It had been decided that separating 626 and Lilo would cause too much damage, so 626 had stayed. 

Lilo’s sister Nonny and her new husband David became the alien’s guardian. According to the report they had left for work one morning but never showed. Even worse Cobra Bubbles, Lilo's social worker, disappeared on the same day. Fury knew Bubbles from years ago and it would have taking a lot to remove the man from his post.

Lilo and 626 had been completely alone for at least 3 days before they too disappeared. The warehouse she was found in had recently received a shipment from Hawaii. One of the cartons had shown evidence that Lilo and 626 had stowed away inside.

The second report was on Lilo's health. According to the medical team Lilo had been infected with a yet another variation of extremis. Stark’s fix, which had worked well for Ms. Potts, seemed to work for Lilo as well. At least for the first 24 hours. It was discovered that Lilo had strength and speed on par with an enhanced adult male. The science brigade was attempting to modify Stark’s cure and hoped to return Lilo to normal but it would be sometime before they can do so. Fury knew that Stark and Banner were already working on it, and had faith in their ability to work it out.

The third report was a damage report. Some idiot had decided that it was a good idea to have Lilo, 626, Captain America and the Winter Soldier all medical at the same time. Apparently the little alien held a grudge. The resulting mess involves several thousand dollars worth of damage to medical equipment and at least one structural wall was going to have to be shored up. The video however did give an excellent example of just what Extremis had done to the little girl.

The fourth report had Fury grinding his teeth. During the struggle Captain Rogers recognized the Winter Soldier. Specifically recognized him as his best friend Sgt. James Barnes of the Howling Commandos. This meant one of the world's greatest assassins was also a decorated American hero. 

After handing Lilo off to Banner, Rogers had parked himself next to the Winter Soldier’s cell and refused to budge. That was two days ago. Fury knew Rogers was stubborn, but he was seriously considering getting a backhoe to remove Rogers’ ass from that bench.

Rubbing his forehead, Fury dug into his “MF Avengers” stash of chocolate and whiskey. A glass of irish in his hand He summed up the reports.   
One super powered homeless preteen.   
One genetically engineered weapon of mass destruction.   
One ‘not really Russian assassin’ with amnesia. And one seriously stubborn Captain cluttering up his detention area. 

Well, the little girl wasn't too hard. Agents all over the world were looking for her missing family. Lilo had hit it off with the Avengers and he had no problem dumping the issue of taking care of her and 626 on them. No way 626 would put up with Lilo being in a SHIELD contentment cell. Briefly he considered what Romanov would charge him for photos of Stark and the others being forced to be parents.

The Winter Soldier and Captain America weren't going anywhere fast. The Psych Unit was working hard to deprogram Barnes and keep Rogers from exploding. He sighed and signed a requisition order for body armor for the psychiatrist staff. He figured they just deserved it for dealing with the two stubborn World War II vets. Hopefully it would cut down on the medical claims as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I broke my arm back in March and it has been a long recovery.


	6. Snapshots 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of next few months

**Group:**  
  
Stitch was hanging off the ceiling as he gestured angrily at Barnes. Barnes glares back unimpressed. Barton and Ward where messing about with some paper, while Romanov filed her nails.  
  
“Explain this to me again.” Coulson said.  
  
“Well, Sir. It occurred us that we had a several people…er… beings with similar psychiatric issues. All of them have experienced some level of thought control from outside sources. We felt that this was excellent opportunity for them to work out these issues in a group setting.” Dr Chin said.   
  
“You think it is a good idea to have 626 and the Winter…” Coulson started  
  
“Ah ah ah, sir. We don’t used those labels here. How can we expect our patients to fully realize their personhood if we never use their names? Such classifications prevent full self actualization by the patients.”  
  
Coulson stared at the doctor. For a second it looked like he was going to say something but then the agent turned and walked out the door.  
  
“Damn it, Ward! You sank my battleship!” yelled Barton.  
  
Dr Chin sighed. Looks like he would have to explain the rules of group to Barton and Ward… again. At least they followed the no weapons policy this time. TWANG . Or maybe not.

  
 **One down two to go.**  
  
Coulson walked into Fury’s office. “We found Cobra Bubbles, sir.”  
  
Fury barked. “Where and how the hell does he explain he’s disappearance.”  
  
“We found him at the Magical Place Resort in Tahiti. He was working at the resort as a bartender under the name Harvey Williams. He has no memory of being Cobra Bubbles, living in Hawaii, SWORD or SHIELD.   
  
One of the agents who found him knew him from before his “retirement” and she is concerned. Apparently he acts nothing like his old self. He is umm” Coulson checked his notes. “jolly.”  
  
“Jolly. Cobra, the man who makes me look like Sailor Moon, is jolly.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Coulson, this just jumped in priority. We need to find out what the hell happened. I don’t like the idea that there is someone out there with kind of mind control capability.  If Cobra can be compromised, we are all vulnerable. Get him back here now.” Fury fumed.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”

  
  
 **Pepper vs. Stitch**  
  
Pepper went to her closet for a pair of Jimmy Coos. Opening the door she found a huge mess shoes tossed all over the place. A quick inventory reveled that every pair was missing a left shoe.  
  
“TONY! WHERE ARE MY SHOES!” echoed through the common area.   
  
“Uh oh” said Lilo. Stitch was already making a run for it.  
  
***  
  
In his SHIELD apartment(cell) Winter-BUCKY-Soldier opens his locker looking for a new shirt. He barely manages to dodge the rain of shoes.

"What the …”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got the Russian off Google so mistakes may happen.


End file.
